


【脱罪大师】一个犯罪嫌疑人的自白 | 大提提的寡夫复仇记 【完结】

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [2]
Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 先生，我只知道，我的妻子被谋杀了。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

你已经知道了，我叫威尔·伯顿，是一名律师。我不想跟你聊我经手过的案子、业内流传的胜诉率和排行榜，那些冷冰冰的数据有什么好说的？我只想跟你聊聊我的妻子凯特。

我们是在大学时认识的，毫不夸张地说，我在校园里绝对是个风云人物，老师同学称我为天才，想打败我的人和追求我的人一样多。玛吉·加德纳也是其中一个，她输给我的次数恐怕数都数不清了——你问她属于前者还是后者？其实我不太能分得清两者的区别，或许他们自己也分不清。当你作为一个omega孤身闯入alpha的领域、公然挑战他们的地位时，你最好别去细究他们的真实想法。

很多大学生的恋爱关系都以联谊会上的舞曲或酒精开端，我和凯特倒不是这样认识的。你想猜猜看？唔，给你三次机会好了。不，不是漫画店——你把我当成穿星际迷航T恤的极客了吗？也不是图书馆，哈哈哈，不对，凯特可从不去那种酒吧。好吧，看来给你再多机会也猜不到，其实是在足球场。大学时我踢前锋，参加过几次足球比赛，我可不满足于只在排名和辩论台上打败对手。凯特每次都过去给我加油，赢球时高兴地喊“这就对啦”，输球就大骂裁判“搞什么，有点种啊”。有天她追着裁判跑出老远，边跑边用苏格兰口音骂他判罚对我不公平。她跑起来时金发飞扬的样子好美，口音也好差劲，我没法不注意到她。后来她也在场边这样给杰米——我们的儿子加油，要掩饰她说出的某些限制级词汇可真不容易，我实在找不出除“种土豆”外别的同音词了。

于是我开始追求她，没错，是我追求她的。我们都乐于让别人知道这一点，但过程嘛，你可别想事无巨细地打探清。每个人的爱情故事都最多只能感动到自己，细究起来没有什么特别之处，不是吗？现在想想，就像我母亲说的那样，她少了点一个alpha该有的雄心壮志，而我少了点omega该有的温柔贤惠，我们俩都与同性格格不入，加在一起恰好完整了，AO结合就是这么回事。

毕业后我们就结婚了，和很多人一样，我和她在新婚那年特别特别有激情。你能想象到吧，一个血气方刚的alpha和一个发育成熟的omega，终于搬进只属于彼此的小家合法做爱了。那时我们住在安克斯特区的高层公寓里，狭小的房间面积从没影响过我们胡天胡地，床上、沙发上、洗衣机上、窗台前……哦，甚至还有浴缸里，现在我看见浴缸还是会脸红，相信我，这对我来说可是最高程度的害羞表现了。

也许过剩的激情烧掉了我的理智，只出了一点点小疏忽，只少吃了一顿药，我就怀上了孩子。他来得非常不是时候，我刚进入事务所，正准备大展宏图，我只能打掉他。手术那晚，休息室里正直播热刺和曼联的决战，凯特在电视底下焦急地转圈，一见我出来，她就扑过来抱住我。那段时间我常在深夜流着泪醒过来，每次她都及时把我抱进怀里，每一次，真的每一次，就像定了个闹钟似的。她睡的时间比我少得多，还一直安慰我，对我说没关系、不要自责。

等我成为出庭律师，事业逐渐走上正轨，我们才考虑要孩子。怀上杰米，我怀孕让她紧张得不得了，她不允许我开车上班，坚持每天早晚接送，但我一坐车就晕车，吐得比头三个月还厉害。最后我们各自退让一步，我开车，她攥着手机和止血绷带坐到我旁边。全程她都僵直着脊背紧盯后视镜，让我一度质疑自己的驾驶技术是不是真的很不值得信任。还好，很快杰米就出生了，看我抱着皱巴巴的宝宝，她一边抹眼泪一边说太可怕了、再也不要生了，你听听，好像刚挨了一刀的人不是我而是她。

后来我们换了栋大房子，她把我的衬衫和她的卫衣分开挂成两排，我有足够的假期可以陪她和杰米。凯特的堂兄慷慨地将一栋海滨小屋提供给我们，通常在我结束一个艰难的案子后，我们仨就会到那儿住几天，吃海鲜烧烤、踢沙滩足球、晒太阳、游泳、看电影、泡泡浴。好吧，最后一项运动是我和凯特专属的，没杰米的份。

我跟你说过吗？她简直是个沉迷泡泡浴的魔笛手，无论我忙着做什么，只要她点好香薰、在浴缸里朝我勾勾手指，甚至不用散发出信息素来，我就会像磁石一样被她吸过去。我记得很清楚，在我接手连姆·福伊尔的案子那天，我正抱着一摞卷宗向她汇报，我得加个没有加班费的班，没法跟她和杰米一起看电影了。她抬起腿来：“可惜了这儿朦胧的烛光，全是你的损失哟。”

除了放下卷宗、锁好浴室门、脱掉衣服，我还能怎么办呢？我在热水里浸泡，她在我身体里抽插，她成结时我几乎咬破了嘴唇，那感觉太美妙了，直到我俩躺到床上，我都神情恍惚，全身被轻飘飘的快感包围着。我是不是分享得太详细了？我们都有些不足为外人道也的癖好嘛，对我来说就是浴缸里的凯特。

你似乎有些走神，你觉得我们的生活枯燥无味吗？哈哈，起码你说了实话。放心，我被很多单身同事这样评价过。每天我不是在出庭就是在准备出庭的路上，她为照顾我和吉米的饮食起居忙得团团转，她是全家唯一一个能不抱怨就玩转智能燃气灶的人，而我的家务能力能气死玛莎斯图尔特。说实话，到现在我都没法用家里的烤箱烤出一只内外完好无损的火鸡。但我从没担心过这点，不管出了什么状况，我都有她。她边吹口哨边整理我的衣服，她怕我营养不均衡而在我每件外套里都放上一只苹果，她在我熬夜起草陈词时悄悄将一杯热可可放在书桌旁，她在给我示范如何打开橱柜时亲我的额头……谁会这么做呢？只有凯特，我的凯特。

我从没想过她会这样死。当然，每个人都会死。但在我为数不多的想象中，她要么在我怀里闭上眼睛，要么在家人的环绕和对我的思念中毫无遗憾地离开，要么像她最渴望的那样，坐在我们海边小屋门前的摇椅上，和我手拉着手一起在睡梦里离世……无论如何都不应该在痛苦和恐惧中倒在黑暗的地板上。那可是我们的家啊！她在我们家里停止了呼吸，我们的儿子就藏在旁边的箱子里！

……抱歉，我有点失控。我想你不懂，你不知道alpha死去后，和她结合的omega是什么感觉。我希望你永远都别有机会知道。我没法形容，也没法让你理解，就像……像将我的内脏硬生生从口腔扯出来，我的心里从此有了一个巨大的无法被填满的空洞，脑海中却充斥着无尽的疑问。我迫切地想知道，是不是我的某些言行举止成了福伊尔狂躁谋杀的契机？是不是我对胜诉的追求才打开了灾难的潘多拉魔盒？是不是我一贯不合时宜的高傲让他误以为那是我吸引他注意力的小把戏？是不是我的某种残破特质招致了这一系列惨痛的后果？最重要的是，是不是我的存在才导致凯特死去？


	2. 第二章

我不相信她死了，起码有那么几天不相信。很多人打电话来想帮我，我却连自己的悲伤和愤怒都不愿提及，一开始我对每个人说：“谢谢你的关心，凯特出国旅游了，这段时间她不希望我们再拿家长里短的琐事烦她。”这两年我忙于工作，一直都没兑现带家人去挪威度假的诺言，她自己去玩一趟、散散心也没什么不好；后来我认定她有了新欢，也许她终于厌倦了一个要她帮忙才能打开烤箱、每次送杰米上学时不是忘带水瓶就是没扣好便当盒盖子的丈夫，和tumblr或者随便哪个社交app上认识的年轻俊美的omega私奔了……我比这世界上任何一个人都清楚凯特抛弃了我，绝情地、永远地抛弃了我，因此我宁可相信她不再爱我，也不愿相信她不能再爱我。自欺欺人有什么意义？没什么意义，唯一的好处就是让我不至于在漫长无望的等待中朝福伊尔或我自己的动脉上扎几刀。

我当然明白这是法律规定，该死，我可是从法律学院毕业的。作为这场冷血谋杀唯一的目击证人，我能做的就是去太平间，向一群我看不清长相的人确认那具苍白冰冷的尸体是我的凯特，我亲吻她的额头，感觉到她的信息素彻底消失了。我被要求在家里呆到开庭当日，我不能干涉案件的处理过程，我不能去办公室，不能和任何参与此案的人讨论除非他们需要我提供证词……你确定想听我描述那些足够逼疯一个正常人的程序吗？还是听我讲讲一个omega怎么在自己的alpha被谋杀后假装相信一切都会好？

只要在家里，我就没法入睡，一秒都不行。我觉得自己并不在床上，而是躺进回忆的墓穴。就在前一天，我还在这张床上抱着她。她的结埋在我身体里，头埋在我胸前睡着了，我捏了捏她的鼻子，把她弄醒，作为回报，她轻轻动了一下腰，我差点叫出声来。她听说了排行榜的事，也知道我正处理的案件有多棘手，她没一般人那样夸赞我，而是担心我终会变成一只储存信息过载的U盘……哈，这就是她会做的事，把我比喻成一只U盘，甚至不是硬盘。我想让她安心，我对她说，等结案后我们再要一个孩子吧。

也许是我回忆了太多缠绵的床事，也许是omega生理机能的自我保护机制，我以为我的热潮期提前了。我感觉到一点湿润，随即内部迸发出一阵酸痛。我在床头柜摸索，那里没有抑制剂，当然没有，只有成摞的书、我们一家三口的合影和很多避孕套。我下意识地回头寻找凯特，小声喊她的名字，说了很多“凯特，帮我”诸如此类的话。你之前问过我什么时候才接受了凯特死去的事实，现在我可以回答你了，就在那时候，在我等不到她任何回应的那一刻。

我挣扎着去拿药箱，我不敢发出太大声音，杰米好不容易睡着了，绝不能让他看到我这幅模样。我很快给自己打了一针，腰痛得直不起身，只能顺着墙面滑下去，坐在地板上，正好从落地窗看见外面的夜空。凯特会喜欢的，凯特以前经常和我一起看星星，我们会开车去附近的村镇，顺着盘山公路开过去，开到高坡的凉亭外。我们是年轻的情侣，是热恋的爱人，我们坐在长椅上，一边紧紧搂住彼此，一边找寻大熊星座的轨迹……凯特会喜欢的，她还会告诉我现在我看到的星星是哪一个星座。于是我掏出手机打给她，通话转到语音信箱，我听到她俏皮的声音：“你好，我是凯特，现在不方便接电话，请留言，拜。”我已经很久没听到她的声音了，于是我一次又一次地打过去，一次又一次，直到手机耗尽电量自动关机，直到我哭着睡着了。

杰米吗？他吓坏了，他很难入睡，经常做噩梦，乱踢乱打，大喊妈妈，得不到回应就喊爸爸，我一听到就跑过去抱住他，安慰他直到他重新睡去，他喜欢把脸埋进我胸前，和他妈妈一样。我拼命想从他身上闻到我熟悉的味道，但凯特的信息素已经永远消失了。

是的，有段时间他没去上学，他把自己关在房间里看录影。我们有很多家庭录影，多得就像我们早就料到有朝一日只能用这些电子设备才能记起亲人的模样。有段时间凯特喜欢把看录影当前戏，她嘲笑我自创的舞蹈动作，夸赞我的身材，然后我会翻身把她按倒，她扶着我的腰，让我按照自己的节奏来。她死后，我再也没看过了。杰米以前还抱怨那些影碟占据了太多本属于他挚爱的动画片的空间，现在他把它们按照年份排列放在家中最显眼的地方。

他最喜欢我和凯特婚礼上的录像，她穿了时髦的婚纱，我一如既往穿着西装，我们在鼓点中跳舞、尖叫，她朝我勾手指，在特写镜头前亲吻我……我恍惚地以为我们刚从婚宴上跑出来，回到新婚的小家里，我们尽情地做了很多次，第二天中午才起床。她做鸡蛋吐司和烤培根，我在后边搂着她的腰，把下巴搁在她头顶。我想把这些回忆统统讲给杰米听，让他知道他的妈妈有多迷人、多聪明、多让我神魂颠倒，但我不能说，我只能抱着他，和他一起看录像，等他睡着后再打给凯特的语音信箱。

我回海边小屋收拾凯特的遗物，那些书，衣服，相框，化妆品——对啊，alpha也是需要化妆的。我负责冰箱，杰米在客厅分类整理那些书，他说想把书放到eBay上卖掉。这倒是个不错的主意，凯特以前总跟我抱怨书太多没地方放，我一边告诉他交给我处理一边检查还有没有保质期内的食物，突然我感到一阵恶心，连手里的罐头都没拿住，扑到水池边吐起来。

很明显，是不是？就像你想的那样，我怀孕了。


	3. 第三章

03

 

我希望是女孩，凯特和我都想要个女孩，她会有她妈妈的眼睛和头发。我对杰米说，他要有个妹妹或者弟弟了，他立刻伸出两只小胳膊抱住我：“daddy，有我保护你们。”回家后，我把验孕棒包好，将它塞进一层又一层的旧衣服里，装进黑色垃圾袋，开车去三个街区外才把它扔进垃圾箱。我太害怕了，我必须得保护我的孩子们。福伊尔被保释后偶尔会在我家附近出现，他总会挑个我不在的时间监视杰米，我没有亲眼见过，但我就是知道，你可以称之为父亲的直觉，或omega的第六感，随便哪个词语都行——别用那种眼神看着我，你们所有人都不像我一样了解他。他杀了我的alpha，在他眼里，我已经是他的了，早晚的事。  


我去医院开了合成信息素还有其他可能需要的药剂，除了母亲和杰米，我没打算告诉任何人。我有过生育的经验，即使凯特不在我身边了，我也能照顾好自己。你想说什么？你也觉得我打掉孩子比较好？是啊，像你说的，我可能没法承受独自抚养孩子的压力，但我一生都在做可能无法承受的事，考法律学院、做律师、支持利物浦……所以，请别评判我的选择。  


玛吉为什么会在庭审结束后的晚上来我家？哈，真是个好问题，我也想知道。她选择为福伊尔辩护，不，应该说她为福伊尔辩护，我们都没得选择。她得到梦寐以求的褒奖，还终于在庭审打败了我，只因在她的努力下杀害我妻子的凶手被当庭释放，你说她为什么会来找我？也许是为了减少愧疚，也许是为了求个心安，也许只是不忍心看我无能为力的痛苦模样，来做出点人道主义的安慰。她说她并不清楚，还向我道歉。 

说真的，我不怪她，这是她的工作，只是她还不知道这份工作会给她带来什么难以想象的影响。我试着警告过她了，可她不听我的话。  
我们分开后没多久，玛吉就给我打电话，你想象不到她有多害怕，我从来也没见过她那么惊慌失措的样子。你想知道我们聊了什么，不如说你想知道我们有没有进一步发展的可能，你还坚持认为她对我有alpha对omega的那种私欲。哦，别否认，你的眼睛都承认了。你听完可能会很高兴的，她说福伊尔偷偷潜入她家还留下了一盒茶叶，问能不能去我家里住一晚上。我当然拒绝了，我真心觉得这太不方便了。你笑什么？不，我可不是不解风情。我有我自己的计划，我要离他们远一点，离福伊尔离玛吉远一点，离我生活过、工作过、爱过的地方远一点。  


对，这就是我在庭审结束后第二天辞职的原因，也是我卖掉海滨小屋和与凯特生活过的房子的原因。我受不了我接触的每一个人、我呼吸的每一口空气都与过去有关，也受不了那一砖一瓦都让我回忆起美好往昔的房子。我们搬进了凯特堂兄闲置的一栋乡间别墅，它紧邻大海，你能听到海浪敲打在岩层上，像最古老的颂歌。  


你不必费心去问他们，他们什么都不知道，我从未和他们说起过我的打算，他们也没必要知道我有了身孕，此时我最不想要的就是被人用同情怜悯的目光看着。没错，丹尼找到了我，这可花了他不少力气，他也离开了事务所，准备搬去曼彻斯特工作。我想我的不告而别有点伤他的心了，而发现我怀孕后没通知他当教父更让他伤心。他是个值得信赖的朋友，但我不想给他带来过多困扰。我们在一起吃了一顿饭，我和杰米刚捕捞上不少海鲜，谁能拒绝新鲜的海鲜大餐和意大利面呢？我用刀剜开贝壳、煮面，丹尼调制酱料，杰米等着吃就好。  


丹尼的确留下来过夜了，如果你非要知道的话。我们在燃烧的壁炉前喝了几杯酒，不知不觉就很晚了。别墅有很多空房间，他没必要和我俩挤在一起，但他坚持睡在我们房间的地毯上。我猜这是因为他发现我在睡前检查了七遍窗户有没有锁好，还把刀放在枕头下的缘故。不，那一晚什么都没发生。难道你认为，我想重新开始和我深爱凯特，这二者之间存在某种不可调和的矛盾吗？我们只是在聊天，我告诉他，在显怀之前，我准备带家人搬去苏格兰。第二天我去奥弗顿的律师事务所面试时，他帮我将我母亲和杰米送回爱丁堡。

 

面试很顺利，但我得亲自看看这里的环境适不适合我的家人，杰米喜欢海和足球场，他不喜欢过于湿冷的环境。至于我母亲，只要有啤酒和沙拉就觉得到了世外桃源。于是我租了一辆车四处转，就像我和凯特约会时常做的那样，顺着林荫小路随意地开，没有目的地，似乎终点是哪里都可以。我跟你说过我怀着杰米时她有多怕我开车吗？每次转弯我似乎都能看到她就坐在副驾驶上，拿着止血绷带神经兮兮地盯着后视镜，生怕我撞上行人或羊群。我能看到她深蓝色的吊带裙和暗红的丝绸外衣，像血一样包裹着她……  


我去堤坝上看了看，绕过天主教堂，然后去附近的酒吧借用卫生间。当我准备去洗手的时候，他走进来了。他是谁？还能有谁，当然是福伊尔，那个带走我的凯特、带给我最多痛苦的人。他没看到我，似乎只是在工作之余进来洗洗脸，我从镜子里看见他将水泼在脸上， 拽下纸巾擦擦脸。我刹那间忘了该怎么呼吸，我祈祷上帝和许许多多我不信仰的神，祈祷他不会发现我，他不知道我会出现在这儿，正如我不知道他会出现一样。  


上帝没有回应我，上帝已经放弃我很久了。当我找回理智，偏过头看他的方向时，他正歪过头盯着我笑。  


在感到恐惧前，我先感受到了他的信息素。他知道厕所里没有监控，因此可以肆无忌惮地用信息素刺激一个失去alpha、失去标记绑定的omega。我很快就站不稳了，我靠着墙壁，小心翼翼地往外挪，尽力避免和他有视线接触，避免再度激怒他。如果是以前，我会扑上去和他拼命，但现在我不能激怒他，我腹中还有一个脆弱的生命需要保护。  


你想知道他放过我了没有？请先定义放过。哦，他没将我逼迫到当场发情的地步，毕竟酒吧里外有不少人，他满足于逼迫我到全身酸软、靠他搀扶才能走路的地步。然后他将我塞进卡车，带我回到他的家。他不停打量我的腹部，当他说出“真讨厌这么大的幼崽”时，我终于如他所愿放下了所有尊严，向这个杀害我妻子的人低头，我甚至承诺，只要他能放过我的孩子，我绝不会跟任何人说起今天的事。  


他没有答应，也没有拒绝，他只是看着我笑，非常非常开心的那种笑。你得知道这一点，福伊尔是个很自信的人，他相信alpha对omega有天然的控制权，相信我已完全受他操控。他没绑住我，捆绑不是他的风格。他是个残忍而骄傲的猎手，他更偏好不停观察、纵容猎物的反抗，享受猎物的恐惧，直到挣扎微乎其微，再一举撕裂它们的咽喉。因此我不能指望他荡然无存的人性，我只能自救。  


他把我推进门，我勉强从衣袋里摸到了那把餐刀，切水果都嫌太细，但我像捞到救命稻草一样举起它朝他扎去。我不擅长用刀，虽然我是苏格兰人，按说我应该和刀具结婚才对，但我就是不擅长，我最厉害的武器是头脑和唇舌——别往其他地方想。我只划伤了他的左肩，那点小伤口对于一个壮年alpha来说根本不算什么，在我趁机往外跑的时候，他挡住了门。  


我一步步往后退，直到感觉小腿蹭到了沙发旁，我终于无处可退无路可逃了。我坐倒在地上，右手拿刀指着他，全身抖个不停。他一脸不敢相信地摸了摸伤口，又把手指放进嘴里舔了舔，像在确认从被我划伤的伤口流出来的是血，而不是汗水。  


“你这样子就不对了。你怎么敢对自己的alpha动刀子？”说着，他释放出强烈的信息素，“你又怎么能责怪一头狮子野性难驯呢？而且，还是你亲手将他放出笼子的。”  


我被不属于凯特的信息素刺激得几乎拿不住刀，小腹也在隐隐作痛，终于我疼得受不了，我哀求他，拜托他放过我。他任凭我痛苦地蜷缩：“你怀着的不是我的孩子，但我愿意帮你解除痛苦，威尔，你近距离见过两个月大的胎儿吗？等我把它从你肚子里扯出来，你就能看到它什么样了。”  


他向我走来，一边走一边咳嗽，起先只是偶尔咳嗽一两声，随即就开始上气不接下气地咳个不停。他踉跄着跌坐到一旁的椅子上，双手疯狂地抓挠自己的脖颈，抬起头看我一眼后挣扎着想站起来，很快又跌倒在地上，像要窒息了。我不知道他怎么会突然变成这幅模样，嗯，他昏迷前确实对我说过一句话，他说：“你这招还真聪明。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

后来的事不用我多说吧，新闻报道不是已经铺天盖地了吗？他突发过敏反应，向我祈求那只救命的肾上腺素笔，我拿起了笔，但我不会用。我打给急救中心，在他们的指示下使用了那支笔。在我和对方通话时，福伊尔醒了过来，他挣扎着起身，打落了煤油灯，房子着火了。  
他很快又陷入昏迷，我费了很大力气才把他拖出屋子，等到救护车来，我也快晕过去了。你或许还记得，我怀孕时除了自己开车外坐任何车都会晕，救护车也不例外，我忍不住打开窗户，吐了好一会儿。  
到达医院后，经过五分钟的紧急抢救，福伊尔因严重的过敏反应死去，警察来找我问话，我实话实说了，被列为谋杀他的嫌疑人。我在问话过程中晕倒，他们没费多大力气就发现我怀了孕，我的身体很虚弱，因此我被允许在医院监护室里直到开庭。  
不必跟我道歉，你的想法很正常。詹妮也说过同样的话，我想整个法庭的人都会认为我想利用身孕谋求减刑。如果陪审团对失去alpha、只能靠合成信息素熬过妊娠期的我产生一丁点怜悯之心，我会入狱九年，我会错过杰米的童年与分化期，我还会在监狱生下孩子，哺乳期一过就要看着孩子被送去某个连听都没听说过的福利机构……你以为我会做这种蠢事吗？我不会错过孩子们成长的每一分每一秒，我也不会放任任何人再次将家人从我身边夺走！  
我一生都信奉法律、践行法律，相信我，当法律有一天落在你的头上时，你一定会无所适从。在过去的几个月里，我无比痛苦，我恐惧过，愤怒过，抗争过，也逃避过，但这不代表我会跨过那条红色的线。当他倒下时，我本可以用刀割断他的咽喉，或者放任他被烧死，但我选择冒险将福伊尔救出火场，即使他谋杀了我的挚爱，即使我腹中还有凯特的孩子……但请你不要误会，我所做的一切仅仅出于最基本的良心和道义，是任何一个正派人都会做的。我对你所描述的事全都是事实，我也会在法庭上原原本本地说给法官和陪审团听，必要时，我还可以将手按在圣经上发誓证明我所说的一切不掺杂任何谎言。

时间到了，先生，你该走了……你还在等什么呢？作为一个你自称的《每日邮报》资深记者，你所获知的信息足够你完成这篇揭露谋杀背后隐情的报道；但作为一个我无法猜测真实身份的人，似乎拥有某种科幻电影里才会存在的能力的人，我不明白你还想从我这里得到什么。  
啊，原来如此，看来上帝没有彻底放弃我，对不对？不，我不在乎这些，我只想快点打发你走。你看这样如何，我依然给你三次提问的机会，你可以问我你想知道的任何问题，我知无不言。当然，那是肯定的，我对你所说的确都是事实，但现在我会说出不准备告诉你、法官、律师、陪审团的那部分事实。  
福伊尔被杀案中发生的一切真的是巧合吗？世上的巧合有些是命运作祟，多半都是刻意为之。在酒吧被他看到，确实是我精心策划的结果。查到他的个人信息并不算难，如果你碰巧是一个经常给社会边缘人辩护的律师，有不少人都欠你人情，这些人从你身边走过你都不会多看几眼，但他们却有自己独特的人脉网络和一些危险的能力，可以称作潜在的线人。我找到了一个很感谢我帮他重获清白的人，他通过信用卡消费记录查到了我想要的信息。我知道他什么时候会出现在哪家酒吧里，于是我算好时间，租车去附近的村镇逛了逛。想想吧，他突然在洗手间里闻到了一丝熟悉的气味，看见了他想占有、想摧毁的omega，他会做什么呢？  
致死的过敏原也不是巧合。福伊尔只对一种腹足类动物——笠贝过敏，这样隐私的信息只会留存于他的医疗记录中，而这些机密文件全部在数字化后被安全保存于事务律师、以及医院医生那里。的确，你知道我曾担任过福伊尔的辩护律师，但我从没接触过他的医疗档案。案发后，我不被允许进入办公室，加之很快辞职离开事务所，我是没办法从事务律师处入手获取文件的。你已经猜到了，没错，只剩下医院。就像我说的，我有不少潜在的线人，总有一个欠我人情又愿意帮助我的人，碰巧在医院工作。  
餐刀更加不是巧合。法医的尸检报告指出，在割破福伊尔左肩皮肤后，那把刀上所沾有的名为原肌球蛋白的活性蛋白质，让他产生了严重的过敏反应并导致最终的死亡。或许你还记得我提到过我和杰米、丹尼吃了一顿新鲜的海鲜大餐？怀孕的omega总是很馋的，我吃了一些鱼肉和笠贝，很不巧，我一直用那把餐刀挖开贝壳。但我既然并没料到会碰见他，又不知道他对什么过敏，随身携带一把用后忘记清洗的餐刀也不是要被谴责的重罪吧？我似乎很粗心，但我也很了解福伊尔。他渴望我的服从、示弱和哀求，因此我给了他想要的，让他认为我顶多拿把刀晃一晃，就像用爪子威胁雄狮的小猫。  
第二个问题是什么？你在质疑法医的尸检结果吗？你说得对，我当然不会真用餐刀杀死他，餐刀上的活性蛋白质剂量太小不足以致命，但肾上腺素笔就足够了。我用下过毒的肾上腺素笔替换了原本的那只笔，在救护车上，我的妊娠反应很厉害，我打开车窗呕吐，顺便扔掉了它，而急救中心的电话录音足以证明我在给福伊尔做急救时没有搞鬼。  
你还有第三个问题可问，你为什么犹豫？你不想知道如果有人重新要求尸检怎么办吗？注射部位和伤口均有肿胀，一旦律师提出对注射孔进行组织学检查，我就彻底暴露了。但如果有人提前通知了一个深爱着死者的人，暗示她及早将他的尸体火化，就没必要担心了。  
哦，你并不关心这一点，你反而想知道这段时间我过得好不好。真有趣，我说得还不够清楚吗？我的凯特死去了，我的伴侣、我的alpha、我孩子的母亲、我生活的重心、我前进的向导被残忍地谋杀了！一个人经历过这一切，怎么可能会过得好？没错，我的复仇成功了，但就算我亲手杀死福伊尔、亲眼看着他痛苦地咽下最后一口气，凯特也不会回到我身边。我兑现了在她墓碑前的承诺，但她永远不会活过来了。  
每晚我听着监视仪的滴答声，看着医院病房冰冷的墙面，摸着渐渐有些弧度的腹部，我就会想起她。如果你一定要知道，我会告诉你，这是我唯一不用再担心孩子会受到伤害、不必梦见她至死都合不上的双眼、不必费尽心思策划筹谋，将所有心力和所有时间全用来思念她的时光。我记得她对我说过的情话，翘起脚尖亲吻我嘴唇的模样；我记得她的手摩挲我身体的温度，她的吻落在我的额头上的灼热，每次都会引起一阵灵魂深处的震颤——我也曾是个有灵魂的人，现在我没有了。  
还有我问你问题的环节吗？让我想一想……只有一个，先生，在我将我的过去和我坐在这里的原因和盘托出后，你把我当成一个依靠回忆和仇恨为生的男人，一个柔弱无助的怀着身孕的omega，还是一个残忍无情、践踏法律的杀手？  
“A human”？真是中肯的回答。谢谢你，现在我要出庭为自己做无罪辩护了。祝我好运吧，亚茨拉斐尔先生。

 

THE END


End file.
